1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television receivers, and more particularly, to a method of processing a broadcast signal in a television receiver and a television receiver using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A television receiver may incorporate, internally or externally, a digital video recorder known as a personal video recorder or PVR, which enables high-definition (e.g., DVD quality) recording and reproduction of broadcast signals using a data storage medium such as a hard disc. A personal video recorder is further provided with a central processing unit for executing reproduction functions, an operating system, a memory (ROM) integrated with a reproduction software chip, and a large-scale hard disc, and by connecting to a telephone line, may receive on demand an updated broadcast schedule to enable pre-programmed recording. Accordingly, using a function similar to that of a computer hard disc, numerous broadcast programs may be consecutively or simultaneously recorded for playback as desired by a user, at any time and in any sequence, regardless of a broadcaster's scheduling. Thus, a personal video recorder is similar to a conventional videocassette recorder, in that a program may be transferred from a broadcasting station to be stored for later playback, but provides greater flexibility and user convenience since recording is performed without videotape, so that an instance of reproduction may be executed with high selectivity, such as by skipping portions (e.g., commercials) of a program or a stream of programs.
Meanwhile, state-of-the-art digital television receivers may have data storage capacities of as much as tens to hundreds of gigabytes for storing tens of broadcast programs, depending on their degree of definition. Along with this considerable storage capability comes the desire to control access to stored programs. For example, a television receiver in the home may store programs unsuitable for viewing by children. Therefore, there is a need for a method of storing a great number of programs, having a wide variety of content and enabling playback as desired by the user while selectively restricting access to the stored content.